bloodcosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Altharon Commonwealth
The Altharon Commonwealth, the founder and one of the leading members of Union, and the leader of it's own alliance, is one of the few nations within the galaxy that protects any species worthy of protection. Any species that does not stand to reason and wages war upon the Commonwealth will be pummeled into submission or destruction. Altharons are most technologically advanced in terms of robotics, applying AI and machines to nearly every part of their lives. Their homeworld is the lush planet of Altharos. The Grand Ring is the center of government for not only the Commonwealth itself, but also the greater alliance known as Union. The Grand Ring houses dozens of different species from all parts of Union space, though the majority are composed of humans, solarians and altharons. Government The Altharon Commonwealth is an empire built upon a set of ideal that promotes free will and progress of technology. The government is ruled by a huge amount of councils. The High Council is the ruling body of the Commonwealth. The High Council is located on the "Grand Ring", a Niven Ring surrounding a star of .7 solar masses. Technology Altharon technology is based upon fusion power. Fusion is a cheap and efficient power source and has been refined enough to fit inside of automatons. Anti-gravity is a new innovation is is being used widely on core worlds, though it is still expensive out in the outer colony worlds. Most Commonwealth vessels use dimensional drives that create a three dimensional wormhole around the ship so that the ship will "fold" through the 5th dimension to move between systems with relative ease, though it requires an enormous amount of energy. Automatons and other robotic systems are present in nearly every part of society. A series of automatons, built to learn just as living beings, have become so integrated into society that they are practically a separate species, and most people treat them as such. Weaponry Altharon weaponry are a diverse array of weapons ranging from plasma weapons to fusion explosives to projectile weaponry. For the most part, the Commonwealth uses plasma weaponry, but it does extensively use laser based weaponry as well. Military The military in the Commonwealth is built upon the use of robotics and cyborgs. As such most of the military is made up of professional soldiers and battle automatons. The military is designed to protect the populations of the Commonwealth and eliminate any and every threat that endangers the Commonwealth. Space Forces Known Vessel Classes Capital Ships *Type-7 Leviathin *Type-65 Ship Destroyer *Type-15 Assault Carrier *Type-43 Dreadnought *Type-2 Battleship *Type-11 Destroyer Ring Non-Capital Ships *Type-72 Assault Cruiser *Type-14 Carrier *Type-19 Escort Frigate *Type-8 Torpedo Frigate *Type-70 Attack Cruiser *Type-73 Heavy Cruiser Small Ships *Type-51 Interceptor Drone *Type-98 Patrol Ship *Type-5 Battle Drone Ground Forces Robotics drones and automatons *Type-28 Seeker Aerodrone *Type-34 Guardian Drone *Type-39 Enforcer Drone *Type-13 Battle Automaton *Type-76 Heavy Combat Automaton *Type-152R Assault Walker *Type-152/57 Walker *Type-57 Assault Drone Organic troops and vehicles *Altharon Soldier *Type-203 Light Walker *Type-207 Assault Walker *Type-208 Heavy Walker *Type-209 Support Walker Altharon Physiology Altharons are classified as mammals, but over time they evolved to no longer grow hair. The average Altharon stands at about 2.2 meters tall though the height ranges anywhere between 2.0 to 2.6 meters tall. Altharons possess coarse reptilian-like black/grey colored skin and a four-mandible mouth and five-fingered hands, each hand possesses 2 opposable thumbs. The internal structure of an Altharon is remarkably similar to a Human's though altharon's heart structure lets them pump much more blood. This, in addition to the strong repsiration system allows altharons to be extremely athletic. The average lifespan of an Altharon is approximately 79 Star Cycles (120 Earth years). Altharons are physically weak when compared to other species with similar high G home worlds. However, most species that have evolved on low G worlds are still weaker than the average Altharon. Altharons are naturally highly intelligent and are capable of learning materials with ease. It is noted that most Altharons are done with school around the age of 17 (in earth years) when Altharons reach adulthood at the age of 24 (once again in earth years). Altharon eyesight not only covers normal wavelengths that humans can see, it also encompasses the ultraviolet spectrum. Philosophy Altharons, and most of the Altharon Commonwealth follows a single creed that is the official philosphy of the Commonwealth. The tenets of the creed, called the Creed of the Althar, is based upon being compassionate within reason. The creed acts as a guide that will improve society, but it is not set in stone. The Creed in its current form is not very much different from the initial version of the Creed, but it has changed over the millennia. Because of the Creed, which many adhere to strictly, altharons are known as the most compassionate species in the galaxy. When applied to the military, the Commonwealth Armada seeks peace with any encountered species, but when an alliance or peace cannot be established, the Armada brings its full force to bear upon the species that has showed hostility. Though this is viewed by some as atrocious, the Commonwealth cannot take any chances. Category:Nations/Races Category:Union Category:The Altharon Commonwealth